Kagehime Chapter One: The begining of it all
by ChuuCute
Summary: Kurohime's younger sister is in danger, but wheres hime!


**KAGEHIME CHAPTER ONE:: THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL**

"Hey, are you Kurohime...Kurohime..." Shaking from those murmurs, waking in sweats and growls my vision blurred and my fist slammed to the ground as anger ignored my usual morning laziness. "DAMN YOU!" My voice launched and scattered in the air. 'Always beneath my little sister, am I?' Ruffling the tousled, short, black hair that was my own, I sighed and then kicked a shoeless foot into the air and tugged on a black suede boot. A red leg warmer was then pulled on over that black boot. I was dressed in a red plaid skirt, a red tank top and a black leather choker that held a cross.

Thrusting myself from the matted, green earth that was my bed, I tugged on my red trench coat and threw up a special bronze pipe gun in the air which then fell in my hand. Moving across the crimson turf beneath my feet, a black and silver haired man rushed up to me; he was rough and had dirt and blood painted and caked on his face. Also he had mud and dirt in his hair but, surprisingly, his grey kimono seemed clean of blood, mud or dirt. 'He just tugged it on, like I do in the mornings.' A thought ran through my head and busted from sight like a firework as he huffed and puffed to catch his breath; I waited. "Lady Saefossa...We've found your sister." No gasp came from me nor did tear but pain tore at my heart. Had they REALLY found her, my little sister? His eyes showed me that I looked untouched by this news. "Thank you, Piage. Go hang with the guys now, I'll be along soon." Piage nodded and then scurried off to the lake to the west to clean up.

Still, I allowed no emotion to show but it slashed at my heart and a tear stung down my cheek. An unbelievable sadness washed over me as I then pulled a photo from my trench coat pocket; it was of glossy paper and it was crinkled but on it, were three faces of three sisters...me being in the middle and Kurohime the tall one in the right. Cramming it back in the pocket, I then started my walk towards the group of guys that walked with me; they were chatting, but I perceived a thought that I didn't want to know what they were talking about as they were poking and looking at me with shifty eyes. As I made my way, my lips curved into a grimaced at one and he then laughed as I laughed too. One of them was a blonde male; on his shoulders laid a black leather jacket with beige animal fur on the hood and on his chest was a white muscle shirt. A smile played on his face and he patted me on the back rather hard and so followed with a "Hello 'lady'!" Winking, he threw me an orange aluminum can. "Thanks Skelecia!" Prancing on my face was a grimace as I poked him the side and unlatched the silver tab on the top of the can and sipped from the hole created. It tasted rather orangey, what the hell was this? I didn't care as long as it got me up.

Continuing to drink from the can, Skelecia swiftly drew his concealed weapon and pushed my body behind his with his elbow and barked orders at Piage and the other blonde Belysia to get me outta there. Arrows soon began raining upon the guys and me but Belysia dragged me off around a corner and wrapped his arm around my waist as he pushed me in a hidden room far from the position of Skelecia. "Did you get hit?" I had no been hurt or even slightly scratched. "No. Let me get ou-" "No, Lady Saefossa." Anger flared and I soon stood and growled, "I'm NOT a lady! Why do you treat me like that? I'm not china, let me go ou-" "NO!" He screamed and the room fell silent. "Ok...then what do we do?" Smirking wasn't good but he did it anyway, knowing it made me uncomfy. "You're staying in here while I go out and fight with Skelecia and Piage." Pouting, I grabbed my pipe gun and held it to his head, "Let me fight or I'll shot you right here and let you bleed to death..." Fear flickered in his eyes like a flame, "You'd ne-" "I would...Don't try me." Pushing my way from the room, I removed the gun from Belysia's head and then clomps sounded behind me as my shoes clapped across the ground, like my heart against my chest.

"Saefossa! What are you doi-" Shooting a magic bullet at the ground, a roars filled the air and soon came a brown and crimson silt dragon from the ground, even bigger then the great Kurohime's. "I'm here to kick ass, what 'bout you?" Tremendously, the silt dragon roared into the sky to signify no mercy, to show we were serious about people attacking us and to show the guys that I wasn't weak. Jumping onto the dragon's back and climbing onto his head, the dragon's feet stomped and he repeated his mighty call into the heavens and shot a cannonball of crimson fury into the crowd of attackers. My heart fastened and slowed and fastened and slowed as I thought I heard screams of the attackers but there was no time for sympathy, my life was on the line and for my sister I had to live, I had to show her the places I'd been, the people I'd meet and the questions I'd have for her. Tears hovered in my eyes as I slung my gun and then shot into the crowd again with speed and sorrow filled my mind like a flood but it wasn't on my list as of then. Reluctance was not in my shoot now as I shot more and more and added more crimson to the soil, staining it red worse as suddenly, the silt dragon began to crumble and then my body fell as I screamed. "SAEEE!" Skelecia screeched and soon came slid into the raining silt and he pushed through the silt and screamed my name but my trench coat got caught on a ledge and so I was rolled out of it, painfully. "SKELEC- AGH! SKELECIAAA!" My voice reached out to him and soon I fell to the ground, battered and beaten...bloody to say the least. "Saefossa?" He screeched into the chaos and as I lay with my face in the silt (the silt dragon pieces still fell, as it was huge), silence prolonged as I felt two strong arms wrap around and caress me. "It's ok...you'll be fine, don't give up on me..." He whispered into my ear as soon a woman in black leather and long white hair zipped in front of us and blocked some sort of offense in the fast battlefield that was a peaceful plain. "Run, now..." She murmured as Skelecia seemed struck by her long hair and how she handled the situation but she then screamed, "TAKE MY LITTLE SISTER AND RUN!" The mystery woman's voice boomed as Skelecia got up and ran, I could feel his heartbeat and I bet he could feel mine as it slowly raised and lowered again and again. "Stay with me, Saefossa!" The suspense was not yet over as he laid me down and looked at my wounds but I soon blacked out.

The world soon came back in color and I fluttered my eyelids and then yawned as I sat up and saw medical tape over my chest and stomach; my skirt remained on my waist as did my belt but my leg warmers and boots were removed and medical tape was found on one of my legs. "What the hell?"


End file.
